Prince Charming
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Prince Charming has come from the past and now he doesn't know what to do with himself. Until he realizes there are banks. Now WordGirl has to stop this new villain, but how? Every time she looks into his eyes she acts like a love sick teen! (It might make a teeny bit more sense if you read my "Back in Time" Fic. But not necessary)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Future

Prince Charming felt dazed, a headache pounded at the back of his mind as he lay still in the pavement. Suddenly the sound of the monotonous footsteps stopping near him made Charming stir. His eyes flickered open to see a blond girl with glasses and a red pantsuit on. "Are you alright?" she asked in a rather dull tone.  
Charming scowled, "I'm fine," he said, the girl reached down a hand and he took it. Charming found this woman to be kind, but he didn't like her. But he didn't like anyone so that was ok.  
The woman seemed to be toying with something in her pocket, Charming cocked his head "Where am I?" he asked in a sugary tone. The woman raised an eyebrow, "You don't know?" she asked.  
Charming rolled his eyes, before looking around. His eyes saw everything in a red tint, but that didn't stop him from recognizing his town! (Well it wasn't his town until a few years ago)

Everything looked newer!  
He felt his mind race to several different options as to what happened. It finally landed on, "That was a rip in time, I'm in the future!" he stated.  
The woman raised an eyebrow, confused. **_Oh,_**_**how stupid people that aren't me are!**_ He thought to himself. Finally he rested his eyes on hers, and she seemed to stare back at him. Her mouth became slack, her cheeks turned pink, and her whole body seemed to suddenly signal "Love me!"  
Charming smiled warmly (something that took years of work to perfect) "Hiiiii…. I'm Leslie," the woman giggled using one hand to fluff her hair, "Charming," Charming said, "Listen, you know where the bank is right?"  
Leslie giggled more, "Of course, I'll take you there! I love your hair," she babbled fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Thank you Leslie, I love your hair to," he lied. (Charming found that when using his powers it is always good to compliment and manipulate, it makes for less time wasting)

Leslie seemed to silently squee for a few moments before grabbing his hand in hers, "Let's go!"

Charming couldn't hold back a horrible, cold, almost sadistic smirk.

**Yes, I realize it doesn't make sense for his powers to work. But hey, who cares?  
The next ones will be following Becky, but I may switch to Charming just to get his thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Crime

Becky Botsford (aka WordGirl) walked along the sidewalk, her best friend Bob (aka Captain HuggyFace) walked beside her.

Becky had just gotten back from a rather confusing trip back in time! After two days she had settled back into her regular routine (after making several excuses for her disappearance!)  
The only thing was… There wasn't any crime! It seemed that none of the villains were doing anything, and though she sort of appreciated it at first it was getting kind of boring!

It had been, until she spotted something unusual going on at the bank! Bob squeaked pointing at the bank, where Lady Redundant Woman was leaving followed by the Bank teller! "Come on Bob!" Becky shouted grabbing the Monkey's wrist.

"Word Up!"

Becky landed on the ground in front of both woman in her WordGirl garb, "Stop there Lady Redundant Woman! And…. What's your name again?"  
The Bank teller smiled biting her bottom lip, a small giggle escaping her throat, "It used to be Susan Walters (random name) But It'll soon be Susan Charming!" she said as she hugged a bag of money to her chest and let out a smooth sigh. Becky looked at them confusedly; she could hear Huggy give a small confused squeak at her feet.  
Suddenly Lady Redundant Woman turned to Susan, "Yeah right!" she scowled, "If anyone is getting married to him it's me, myself and I!" in one swift movement she swung the bag of money hitting Susan in the shoulder and shoving her to the ground.  
Susan growled, "Lady Redundant Woman Charming? Paaaalease!" she said standing up and shoving Lady Redundant Woman's shoulders causing her to step back.

Becky looked down at her friend, "What's going on?!" she yelped. Huggy shrugged, looking wide eyed at the two fighting. After a few seconds Becky decided to do something about it (wondering why she didn't stop them sooner than that!)  
"Break it up!" she said lifting the two by their wrists. "Release me!" Susan cried.

Suddenly a melodious voice called from inside the bank making Becky drop LRW and Susan, surprisingly they didn't fight they just stared unblinkingly at the bank door toying with their hair. Susan grabbed a small mirror out of her pocket checking her makeup.  
"Is the money loaded?" the voice (clearly male) questioned. Lady Redundant Woman gasped grabbing both sacks of money, "Almost!" Susan cried struggling to take the money from her accomplice. Becky landed putting her hands on her hips, "Alright, who is that?" she asked, the feeling of being lost in a situation was not one she liked.  
"Oh, now who's this?" the voice asked in a rather rude tone. Becky heard footsteps before a man came into the light.

Her mouth flew open in shock!

**I know this is kind of short, but I want to describe Charming on the next chapter! (Please review you guys are awesome!) =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- So Charming!

The only word that could describe the man who stepped out of the bank was "Wow!" and that was what Becky said.

He was about twenty or younger.  
His hair was a chestnut brown but in the light it shimmered in a beautiful gold, it waved slightly accenting his cheekbones. His skin was pale but not so pale that he looked dead! He was slim (not to skinny but not fat in any way at all!) and his face was pointed yet soft spoken in areas.  
He wore a gold and green colored tunic with a belt around the waist, and white pants that went into long brown boots.  
But those weren't the best part, Becky looked into his eyes. His pupils started out as a dull grey color but the longer she looked they changed, with each step they changed from green to blue to brown!

But even with all of this, she felt she wasn't impressed! He was probably the handsomest man she had ever seen, but something about him made her hate him!  
His face was caught in a scowl, and his entire manner made him seem like he thought he was better then everyone!  
Becky found it hard to tear her gaze away from his, and almost like magic she felt her face become hot. Suddenly he was her dream guy! Charming raised an eyebrow, "You're quick," he remarked. Becky didn't understand what he said nor did she care, all she cared about was doing whatever he told her to do!  
Charming stepped up to her and ran a hand through her hair; his face seemed suddenly warm and loving. Becky shied away from his touch a blush creeping across her cheeks.  
"WordGirl isn't it?"  
She nodded.  
"I want you to do something for me WordGirl, can you do something for me?" he asked in almost childlike simplicity. Becky nodded again feeling as though she was shaking her eyes out of her sockets. Charming backed off, wiping the hand that went through her hair on his pants, "I need you to go away, forever, as simple as that!" he smiled.  
Becky giggled, "Ok!"  
Squeaks at her ankle made her look away from his eyes, she looked down at Bob. She found she could hear Susan and Lady Redundant Woman making confused noises in the distance. Her mind seemed to clear, but as she looked back at Charming (avoiding his eyes) she found it hard to think.

"So, that rabid disgusting creature snapped you out of it? Why is nothing ever simple?" he growled. Bob took a few threatening steps towards Charming, his sharp teeth showing. Suddenly Charming's smug look had turned to one of pure horror and he stepped back shoving his body against the bank.  
"Get it away!" he cried trying to find some sort of weapon but he found none.  
Becky gave a smirk, somehow a leg up, "I'll call him off if you stop, and I don't know talk?"

She didn't know why she wanted to talk to him, what she should have done was take him to jail but she didn't.  
She wanted to know what his powers were, why he was here, what happened, was he going to leave, why did she recognize him?!

"Ok, whatever you want!"

Becky nodded for Bob to stop and he stepped back, Charming lowered himself to the ground breathing heavily, "Vermin," he muttered shaking slightly. Becky almost felt sorry for him…. Almost.  
Charming looked up at her, but now she was careful to avoid eye contact. How was she going to fight him without looking him in the eyes?  
"What is it you want to ask me?" he muttered running a hand through his perfect hair. Becky stood tall over the sitting figure, she didn't really want to talk to him here but she wasn't sure what to do with him. "Who are you?" she asked. The name didn't surprise her, "Prince Charming."  
She resisted rolling her eyes, "Where did you come from?"  
"Here," he answered simply, trying to gain eye contact. The horribly sick smirk was on his face, it was hard to describe, it was smug, clever and terrible at the same time! Becky thought hard about her next chapter, Huggy looked up at her expectantly, "Why?"

That was a difficult question, and she wasn't sure to what she was asking. Why did he have these powers? Why did he look like he hated everyone so much?  
"I was young, and perfect. I always looked like this, but my eyes were a dull grey," he shrugged. He chose to answer how he got his powers.  
"Me and my…" he stopped, before speaking again in a haughty tone, "I had received my powers from my mother."  
Becky bit her bottom lip focusing on his pale hands. "You know," Charming remarked standing up, "Most people think that I would be stupid with looks like these," he looked at his fingernails as he spoke, "But actually, I was at the top of my class. Everyone hated me, or so they said. The truth is they wished they had my greatness! Filthy peasants really," he sneered.  
What was wrong with this guy?! Becky had come in contact with quite a few rather horrible Villains, but there was usually at least one redeeming quality about them! This guy had none.  
"Do you know what is nice about cunning as great as mine?" he asked looking at her with now red eyes, "It means, that I can do this!"

Suddenly he bent down and grabbed a rock off of the ground throwing it in a weird direction. Becky let out a derisive snort, before something hard hit her in the back of the head. She yelped falling to the ground, colors swam in front of her eyes.

By the time she could see again, he was gone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A plan

Becky stomped around the house mumbling angrily, Huggy sat at the table his head resting on his hands. The whole house shook with each booming step, finally Becky stopped with one loud yell of anger, "I can't stand this!" she cried. Huggy Squeaked a response and she sighed, "I don't know Bob, so far his only weakness his you!" her hands clenched and unclenched as she lowered herself into a dining room chair, "I'd confront him again but I don't know where he is, and he only robs places with women running them so no alarms! It'll be impossible to find him!" She leaned back taking a breath. Huggy's eyes were wide, suddenly an alarm caught her ears, "Yes!" Becky suddenly jumped to her feet, "Come on Bob!"

As she flew towards the alarm she felt relief flood through her, whether this was Charming or not she needed to help someone. She landed at the grocery store where Doctor Two Brains was leaning against the wall with a ray in his hands, "You're getting slow," he joked. Becky felt her face become hot, last she'd seen him she had just come out of the rip in time.  
She felt closer to Steven, but this wasn't like the young boy. Two Brains spun the gun around his finger, "Not bad but not good either," a wry smile rested on his thin features.  
Becky couldn't resist a roll of her eyes as she landed on the ground, Huggy jumped off of her shoulder landing at her feet his eyes resting on the ray. "What's going on?" Becky asked feeling rather confused. "I figured this was the easiest way to get you here," Two Brains shrugged, "That knew kid in aisle eleven is really high strung."  
Becky raised an eyebrow peaking inside to see a young boy looking wide eyed and frightened behind the counter, "Didn't even have to threaten him."  
She tensed at the word threaten, "Just tell me what you want Two brains!" she snapped feeling annoyed with his cool manner. He stood to his full height pulling his weight away from the wall, "It's about Prince Goody two shoes," he sneered. "Prince Charming?" The young girl stepped closer, "What do you know?"  
Two Brains pocketed his ray pulling a piece of paper, "I'm only doing this because he gets on my nerves!" he shoved his papers into Becky's hands, "Take him down, please!" for a short moment his eyes sparkled the brown they used to be, Becky thanked him as he walked away. Huggy jumped back onto her shoulder staring down at the paper, it was an address!

WordGirl stared at the paper as she flew low to the ground, a screech from Huggy made her look up and with a yelp she stopped just before hitting a telephone pole! She ran a hand along her brow, "Phew," she said smiling up at her friend before her eyes roved down at the paper again. She turned her head matching it with a small house. Gingerly she flew to the door, "Ready?" she asked receiving a nod from Huggy. She knocked on the door, she bit her bottom lip as she heard the door unlocking. It swung open, "Yeah?"

**That's right, I took your advice. I wanted to use the male villains a bit more but I'm not sure where they fit in this story.  
Thanks for reading, I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Plan

A man in his late twenties or early thirties (he looked younger, with a very youthful face) "Yeah?" he asked looking at Becky confusedly, "Hi, I'm WordGirl, do you know of the villain Prince Charming?" She decided to be blunt. The Man's eyes opened wide, "Yeah, um come in?" he offered instead of ordered which set Becky at ease. She wasn't sure who this guy was, or how he could help. But she trusted The Doc, and she stepped into the house.

It was pretty quant, small rooms with homey furniture. Becky was brought into the living room, "I'll get some orange juice or something," the man smiled before leaving the room.  
Becky couldn't help but explore the cozy room, the carpet squished underneath her boots. Huggy stayed on the couch, his paws actually folded in his lap. Becky looked on top of the fireplace; several pictures were placed crookedly on the wood. Slowly she reached for one of a family, two boys sat in the grass laughing with a gorgeous woman with porcelain skin stood stony faced above them. She recognized one of the boys as the man who went into the kitchen, but the other boy's face was to covered by chestnut.. No golden hair. Her eyes widened, "That's me William and mum," a voice behind her made Becky yelp dropping the picture. Luckily the carpet was so soft it didn't break, "Sorry!" The man said putting his hands up, "I didn't mean to scare you!" he had a crooked smile as he bent down to pick up the picture, "I've got some lemonade on the table," he offered blushing slightly, he was definitely shy his entire manner suggested his dislike of human contact.  
Becky stared at the picture as the man put the picture back on the mantel, "What is it you want to know about Charming?" he asked finally. Becky snapped out of a sort of trance the picture had given her, that woman seemed so horrible! "Right!" she walked over to the couch settling herself against the fabric, "We've had some troubles with him,"  
His eyes widened, "Wait! He's alive?"  
It was Becky's turn for her eyes to widen in surprise, "Yeah… Why else would I be asking about him?"  
The man ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know, I thought maybe there was someone else with his powers! I guess I didn't put two and two together," he smiled that crooked smile but Becky could see tears forming in his eyes. "Who are you?" she dared to ask a rather stupid question.

"Miles, I'm Charming's brother," he wiped a hand over his eyes, "I thought he'd died when he went through that portal, or gone so far away that I would never see him again," he sighed. Becky found it hard to believe that those two were brothers, Miles had a sloping nose (almost like a slide) a thin face and a pointed chin. His eyes were overlarge and his hair was dark. As if he could read her thoughts Miles spoke, "I got my looks from my father."  
Becky nodded sullenly, "How do I stop him?" her voice wavered; she didn't want to say she was afraid of this man! She wasn't afraid of Two Brains, Mr. Big, or the Whammer! Maybe it was just his powers had left her confused; it was kind of unfair that they only worked on women!  
Miles poured himself a glass of lemonade, "Well… He's smart, but that might be a part of his downfall," he remarked, "He thinks he can do no wrong," he shrugged.  
Becky nodded, "I noticed he was afraid of Huggy, I thought I could use that to my advantage."  
Miles looked a bit unhappy about that, "I don't want to terrify him!"  
Becky bit the inside of her cheek, "Ok, so what am I supposed to do?" she asked feeling rather desperate. Miles thought for a moment, "I've got it!" he had a smug smile on that reminded her of Charming, and she felt cold run through her spine.  
What if Miles wasn't actually helping her? What if he was lying about him thinking Charming or.. William wad dead?  
She had no choice, she had to trust him!

**Cliffhangers left and right folks! Ok, I wouldn't call this a cliffhanger, maybe a short pause? Whatever, hope you review! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The plan executed

Becky stood once again in front of the "National, national bank" he heart (feeling like it was) beating a thousand times per second. She fiddled with her cape, wishing that she had brought some sort of watch. She felt almost lost without Huggy by her side, but this was important! She kicked a pebble, what if he didn't come? He was smart, he could see right through the "final battle" guise. But maybe he was so stuck up he wouldn't realize it.

It turned out to be the latter, Charming strolled in behind her looking at her with (what can only be described as) Chartreuse eyes. His brown and gold hair blew in the breeze making him look (if possible) more handsome then before. "So, a final battle? I didn't think you were that obvious WordGirl," he smirked. Becky looked at his boots, "I see you came to mock me," She stated calmly. Charming snorted almost like a horse, "Duh," he looked pulled his gloves off of his pale hands revealing perfect shining nails which he stared at, "I'm not interested in fighting you," he said crossing his arms behind his back, "I'm more interested in finding out what that Two Brained Scientist told you."  
Becky felt worry sting her, "You didn't touch him did you?!" She snarled, suddenly looking into his eyes. Power seemed to surge through her, she felt her Lexiconian blood run through her veins, "Uh…" Charming said suddenly shaken, Becky tried to fight the feeling of love that his eyes seemed to plant inside her, but she could tell it was taking over. His eyes seemed to change colors quicker as though they were trying to find the type of eye color she liked most. Becky bit her bottom lip and tore her eyes away from his, "No, I didn't… I would just love to say that I didn't try, but that freak can run fast! (And he turned my sword to cheese)" he wrinkled his nose, "And him being part mouse," Charming's voice cracked like he was going to cry, "Speaking of mice where is your little friend?" the crack left immediately, "Oh, don't tell me! He's hiding somewhere waiting to pounce? That's the oldest trick in the book!"

Becky hazarded a weak smile, "He's getting… A bath!" she lied. Charming did exactly what she wanted him to do; he looked for Captain Huggy Face! His eyes turned blue as he looked, he didn't move but that was alright. His attention was away from her for only a few seconds but that was all she needed. With super speed Becky pulled her cape from her shoulders and slung it over Charming's eyes, he raised his hands trying to tear it from her hands but her grip was too tight. She whistled and Miles ran out from behind the bank with some rope quickly binding his hands, "Unhand me! I'll kick your…" He was cut off by Miles squeak, "That wasn't you was it WordGirl," he actually smirked! Becky rolled her eyes, "No it wasn't," she couldn't help but smile, he was going to get a surprise!  
Charming probably raised an eyebrow under the cape which Becky had triple knotted against his hair. "William."  
Miles said it in the simplest voice as though his brother had only been gone a day, his large eyes were threatening to fill with tears, yet his voice was level. Charming made a distinct squeak in the back of his throat, "Miles?"

**Sorry this has taken so long! (Yes, four exclamation points)  
The next chapter will be much shorter (Yes this one is pretty short too) but the next one will be Charming's thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Brotherly love?

Charming felt a mix of confusing emotions, joy to hear his brother's voice was one he didn't expect! His brother used to be a few years younger than him, his baby brother…**Stop it Charming! **He thought harshly. He didn't like how Miles had used his real name; Charming was his new identity not William! "Miles," Charming replied in a cool voice. He could hear WordGirl land by his side, what were they going to do with him? **Who cares you're going to escape anyways! **That thought brought confidence, and he smirked. He wished he could see, that would make the escape so much easier. He could smell Miles' minty breath as his brother pulled Charming unwillingly into a hug. Did he expect them to be ok now?! Charming felt a sudden urge to kick Miles in the stomach and run, hands bound and eyes covered. **Don't be like everyone else-stupid!  
**His thoughts had run rampant with a thousand different strategies for escape, but none of them would work with WordGirl! He wondered if her vermin friend was there, or if he really was gone. A shiver ran through his spine, Miles pulled away, "I thought you were dead!"  
**Oh, pa-lease!**  
Charming felt an uncomfortable feeling in the region of his heart, something he only got when his brother was around. "That's pitiful brother," Charming said his brow furrowing as he spoke. He was finding it hard to be resentful right at that moment, his brother actually noticed he was gone?  
**He thought I was dead…Give him a break! **Charming shook his head, a sign of weakness! His fists clenched, maybe he could get a hit at WordGirl.  
"What are we going to do with him?" WordGirl asked Miles in a worried and slightly confused tone. Charming gave a triumphant smirk, "Let's see, you could throw me to the alligators! Toss me into the Ocean! Or you could let me go I'm ever so sorry!" his last suggestion was in an extremely mocking tone. He could sense WordGirl was scowling as she spoke, "I suppose jail is the best option, I could contact the Doc and have him sent back in time but that would screw up time pretty bad!"  
Charming felt a distinct need to laugh, jail? He could pick a lock with one of the many lock picks hidden on his person. He especially doubted that WordGirl was going to frisk him! Miles breathed heavily, "Jail's good, just a warning he keeps lock picks on his person."  
Charming almost gasped, he found it amazing that his powerless, less intelligent brother had thought of that! "Good idea," WordGirl replied grabbing Charming by the scruff of his shirt.  
"Don't touch me with your grubby gloved hands!" Charming growled. "I'll visit you!" Miles called worriedly.

Those words made Charming want to cry- not an easy feat! He was glad he wasn't air sick or something as he felt himself be lifted to the prison; he hoped dearly that the warden was a woman! That would make his life so much easier!

*WordGirl's perspective*

Becky dropped Prince Charming or William off at the jail, giving express orders that he not go in the yard when the female villains were there! She felt relieved, and a little bit sad. The whole brother thing had gotten to her.  
She flew home collapsing on the sofa, "It worked," she said as Bob walked up to her, he squeaked joyfully, but noticing Becky's distress he squeaked again, this time it was a question. "I'm tired that's all," Becky said rubbing her eyes, but Bob persisted. Finally she sighed, "It's just when we were at that Miles guy's house in that picture they looked so happy! What happened?"  
She felt a distinct feeling to go see TJ and give him a hug, but she knew he wouldn't like that much! Bob squeaked his answer, "Do you think so? I suppose power like that would go to someone's head, all well maybe he could go on the straight and narrow now that he's reunited with his brother!"  
Bob replied with disbelief in his high pitched voice, "Ok, ok, maybe not! But you never know… You never know."

The End!

**It's such a short chapter I ended it on! Sorry if Charming seemed too nice, I was trying to find the line between brotherly bonding and confusion and him being his usual snooty self. Please Review and if you have any ideas for WordGirl (or BBC Sherlock if your into that) Fics put that in there! **


End file.
